Neon Fetish
by hmsxl
Summary: SnapeSirius. MWPP-era, c. seventh year. Sirius' new look turns out to be Snape's fetish. Peter is in this too.. and not just a shitty little part. Wormtail needs attention to, luvs.


title "Neon Fetish"  
author Nixy stupidthing at livejournal dot com  
rating en-cee seventeen  
warnings wank-wank... need I say more?  
disclaimer JKR's, not mine. I just let them be flamers every now and then.  
summary Snape/Sirius. MWPP-era, c. seventh year. Sirius' new look turns out to be Snape's fetish. Peter is in this too.. and not just a shitty little part. Wormtail needs attention to, luvs. I 3 Summer, who beta'd this.

**Neon Fetish**

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, entering the seventh year Gryffindor dormitory. He grinned wickedly when Remus' stared and James dropped his Quidditch magazine. Peter was the one who first spoke, further proving his lack of tact.

"Shit, Padfoot, you look like a bloody _girl_ in that get up!" Peter said, gawking even still.

James nodded mutely and Remus closed his mouth, eyes giving Sirius a once-over... twice.

Sirius closed the dormitory door and further entered the room, walking perfectly in the platformed boots he wore. His entire outfit consisted of a shiny, black, plastic material, at least his boots-save for the rubber soles-and pants did. His shirt was a sleeve-less tank top in a neon-purple color. All of his outfit clung to Sirius' body, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Around his neck was a collar with plastic spikes and he had somehow gotten a hold of a frighteningly-neon green eye kohl, lining his eyes thickly in it.

Oddly, it looked rather _good_ on the boy, instead of trashy or silly.

Remus regained his ability to speak then and did. "Might I ask.. what are you wearing?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You don't like it, Moony?" he said, in a false, hurt voice. "I saw the look at a club I went to during the summer," Sirius added, shrugging and stomping over to sit on his bed.

James just shook his head and picked up his magazine. "I thought you said those people looked like 'bloody goofy, flaming ponces'?" James said innocently, pretending to read his magazine so he wouldn't have to see the glare Sirius sent him.

"James?"

James looked over at Sirius, lowering his magazine.

"Shut up." Sirius leaned back on his bed and stared up at the hangings, ignoring the fact that Peter had come over and started petting his leg.

"It feels like plastic... only like plastic-covered-skin." Peter concluded, withdrawing his hand when Sirius lifted his head and gave a glare that would of put Snape to shame.

"It _is_ plastic-covered-skin.. It's my _leg_," Sirius said, staring at Peter until he got up and mumbled something about a game of chess before dinner. James followed suit and reluctantly, so did Remus, leaving Sirius in his own company. When he heard everyone go down to the great hall, Sirius waited a few minutes before slipping out. It was a Saturday and most of the students skipped out on dinner to spend the evening on the grounds, instead.

Sirius knew that Snape spent his time in his dormitory on weekends, since most of his house ignored him and rarely asked the poor greasy guy to join them in their weekend frolicking.

At the entrance portrait, Sirius gave the password which he had gotten off of his cousin, Narcissa, a few months before and entered, ignoring the looks from the few first-year Slytherin's in the common room. He went straight on towards the seventh-year dormitory and burst through the closed door without knocking. Sure enough, Snape was on his stomach on his bed in stocking feet and his school uniform, reading a large old tome.

"Lacking decorum as always, Black." Snape observed, eyes never leaving the pages of his book. It was ritual for Sirius to visit, usually on a weekend, instead of going to dinner and lately, their visits hadn't been about comparing knowledge of the Dark Arts they learnt through their families...

Snape finally looked up when Sirius sat on the bed across from his. It was the shock of color that got his eye. His eyebrow raised and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you playing at?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm going with This Is Not A Good Look For Sirius Black for one-hundred," he mocked, narrowing his own eyes at Snape and suddenly feeling like an idiot in the vibrant colors and second-skin clothing. He started to take his shirt off when suddenly Snape was in front of him, a strange look upon his features.

"Don't," he commanded softly, stilling Sirius' hands before sliding a hand along Sirius' PVC-clad leg then further, towards Indecent. He stopped then and ordered Sirius to stand and when Sirius obliged silently, Snape returned to exploring Sirius' body.

"What are you doing?" Sirius finally asked, reaching out and taking Snape's exploring hands. Even though the touches were not meant to be fully sexual-or were they-Sirius was still labelling it as teasing; and he hated to be tease.

"How did you know?" Was all Snape asked before grabbing Sirius and turning him around. He threw the other boy down on his bed, nudging the tome off and onto the floor to make room. Snape instantly crawled on the bed, hitching up his dark robes, and straddled Sirius around his thigh. Thin, pale fingers delicately traced Sirius' suddenly hardened nipples through the tight fabric of his sleeveless shirt and Sirius whined when Snape pinched his left nipple.

Smirking slightly, Snape leaned forward and licked Sirius' right nipple through the shirt. The feeling of it was quite different and quite incredible, eliciting another noise from Sirius. He became aware that his trousers had become unbearably tight and he lifted his hips, pressing up against Snape, whose hand suddenly rested upon Sirius' abdomen, stilling him.

"Know what?" Sirius groaned, remembering the question as he slid his own hand down his body to rub his tortured erection through his pants.

"That what you are wearing is exactly my aphrodisiac," Snape replied, sliding both hands up Sirius' toned body, from his stomach to his shoulders, pushing the neon sleeveless shirt up as he went. He tugged it over Sirius' head and dropped it beside the two. Snape leaned forward, nipping and licking certain spots from Sirius' neck to his navel, knowing which ones made the boy whine and buck, begging for even the tiniest bit of relief Snape would allow.

"Oh..." Was all Sirius could manage until Snape reached behind the boy and unzipped the PVC trousers, sliding the material down Sirius' hips with surprising ease considering they stuck to Sirius' sweaty skin. Snape left them to dangle where Sirius' platformed boots stopped, right below his knees. Sirius arched up again when Snape ran both hands up either thigh and then along Sirius' abdomen. Sirius groaned Snape's name and reached for Snape's robes, tugging them open and forcing them off of the other boy's shoulders. Sirius made quick work of unbuttoning Snape's shirt, then tugged off the undershirt the boy wore, tossing all of the discarded clothing off the bed.

Snape shivered as Sirius' clammy, heated hands scalded his cold, pale flesh, leaving fiery trails from his shoulders down his back then from his stomach to his neck and down his sides. Sirius didn't bother to tease as he shoved Snape's pants off of his bony hips and down his legs, as far as he could reach. Snape kicked them off, and reclaimed his position straddling Sirius, impatiently shoving the other boy's hands away from their erections.

"You don't wear knickers anymore, Snivillus?" Sirius teased.

Snape glared. "Call me that again and this can end," he threatened, wiping the grin off of Sirius face. "And no, I haven't since you have been coming here every Saturday."

"Do you wear them to class?" Sirius asked mischieviously.

"_Yes_," Snape replied, visibly growing annoyed. "If you really would prefer to play twenty questions than get off, I am sure that can be arranged," he said silkily, sliding off of Sirius.

"Bollocks off you would _not_ leave me like this!" Sirius whined, grabbing Snape by his forearms and roughly yanking him back where he had been.

"I would." Snape replied, smirking. He waited a moment and when Sirius said no more he pressed against the boy, their cocks rubbing together as Snape moved. Sirius gripped Snape's hips and pressed just a bit harder, rocking his hips a bit faster to increase the heated friction curling between the two.

Snape's long, thin fingers wrapped around both their erections and he pumped once, twice... and on the third time Sirius came with a cry that would hardly go un-noticed by those still in Slytherin common room. Snape smirked and leaned down to nip at Sirius' lower lip. "Can't hold out very long, can you?" he teased, earning a growl from Sirius who tore Snape's hand from their members. His fist closed over both their cocks, and Sirius rocked his hips a few more times.

The friction and heat of Sirius' hand was more than enough and when Sirius flicked the pad of his thumb over the head of the boy's cock, Snape came with a long moan and some incoherent words. He collapsed overtop Sirius, panting and slightly sweaty but mostly exhausted. Sirius wrapped one arm around Snape, and ran his other hand through the boy's hair, no longer minding the greasiness of it.

"Hey.." he started and Snape looked up at Sirius. "I was thinking... We've been doing this for months now.. does this make us boyfriends then?" he asked and Snape stiffened. Suddenly he was lifting himself off of Sirius and quickly retrieving his clothing, dressing as soon as he found them.

"Right," Sirius muttered, sliding of off of the bed and grabbing Snape's forgotten undershirt to clean his stomach of both of their come. Snape had cast a cleaning charm upon himself and was retrieving his book, not looking as Sirius dressed.

"See you next weekend then?" Sirius said, pausing on his way out the door.

"I'd rather not," Snape said, reclaiming his place on his stomach on the slightly-mussed bedsheets. He opened the book he had placed in front of himself, and searched for where he had left off.

"Oh...'kay.." Sirius frowned as he left the dormitory and glared at the Slytherin's who eyed him queerly as he passed through the common room.

One of them had the nerve to call out, "Oi! Are you banging Snape or something?"

Sirius stopped at the door and turned around. "Not anymore," he replied and left, heading up towards the Great Hall where he knew his friends would still be.

FIN.


End file.
